


Silence Breaks

by JoellisLover



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoellisLover/pseuds/JoellisLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension finally breaks, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Breaks

Adam paused in the dim light of Joel’s hallway and the two men stared at each other. The air was heavy with the electricity between them and Adam’s hazy gaze followed Joel’s tongue across his bottom lip. Only minutes ago they had been at the party to celebrate the move to the new office and Jack had made some stupid joke about Joel having a big crush on Adam. Joel had basically ran away at that point but Adam had followed.Joel was clenching his fingers in and out as if fighting the urge to reach out and grab him. Adam took in Joel's disheveled appearance, his hair sticking out at random angles his shirt unbuttoned slightly too far at the neck one sleeve slipping down from where it had been pushed up to his elbows. His intake of breath broke the silence and as if breaking the spell they had been under Joel moved forward in three fluid motions until his hand was crumpled and pulling down hard on Adam’s tee his lips no more than a inch away.   
They shared a breath and Joel’s eyes flicked up to draw Adam in and his stomach flipped because this was actually happening. Weeks and months of too long touches and uncomfortably exciting innuendo had come down to this moment. It was as though Adam’s body had been so tired of waiting that it ignored his blank and scattered thoughts and went with what felt natural.   
His arms came up to Joel’s shoulders gripping tight to swing him to the left and then pushing his own body in. Joel let out a soft grunt as his back made contact with the wall and then a low moan as Adam pressed his hips in tight. Joel licked his lips and his hand moved from where it had been hovering near Adam’s hips way up to grab the back of his head yanking roughly to finally, brutally, bring their mouths together.   
The kiss was deep and long and Adam’s hands slipped down to grab Joel’s arse one hand lifting him up to better angle his needy jutting hips against Adam’s already hard dick. His other hand scrabbled at Joel’s waistband and he broke the kiss to look down and watch his hand; pull on the drawstring to Joel’s jogging pants revealing part of the tins scruff of his stomach and the straining black fabric of his boxers. He licked his lips and Joel’s lips nipped at his neck and then surprisingly pressed softly to his cheek.   
He made eye contact and Joel was blushing his breath coming in heavy pants. Adam’s heart was racing in his throat and he leant forward a little to bring his face down to Joel’s level until they were nose to nose. He didn’t break the heated glare as he slid his hand down inside gripping Joel’s dick through his boxers with a firm hand. He watched Joel’s eyes widen a little and bit down on Joel’s bottom lip as he moaned through his ministrations.   
Joel’s hips began to snap back and forth in time to Adam’s hand and he chuckled deep in his chest at the desperate needy noises his partner was making. Joel huffed into his chest where he had rested his head in his helplessness and then reached out to grab Adam’s forearm stopping his hands movements. Adam let go of his dick but stayed close moving his hand out of Joel’s pants and back to the relative safety of his hips.   
Joel looked up to him and grinned a wicked grin before suddenly dropping out of Adam’s grasp and down to his knees. Adam’s stomach hurled up to join his heart and he held his breath trying to commit the image of Joel on his knees his hair slicked back from his flushed skin, hands on Adam’s fly and hunger in his eye to his memory forever.   
Joel licked his lips and brushed his fingertips over the fabric of Adam’s jeans as they strained across his swollen dick. Adam couldn’t help the deep moan that slipped from his lips at the release of Joel unbuttoning his pants. He took his time to pull the zip down and Adam leant a hand out against the wall his tight blue t-shirt feeling constricting as it clung to his now sweat drenched body. Joel watched him carefully and raised an eyebrow as Adam plucked at his neckline. Adam felt Joel’s fingers tense from their position tucked inside his waistband and he reached down to tug his shirt up and over his head.   
He enjoyed the way Joel sighed and the feel of his eager hands as the slipped up his naked chest to test and feel his newly bared skin. Joel put his head down against Adam’s thigh and let out a disbelieving puff of air before his hands dragged back down to grab his waistband yanking the tight fabric down his legs taking his boxers with them. His dick tingled in the cool air and Joel stared up at him as he reached forward to wrap his fingers around the base of his throbbing dick. Adam bit his lip and gently wrapped his palm around the back of Joel’s neck his thumb rubbing behind his ear.   
Joel began to slide his fingers up and down and Adam tensed letting out a grunt in surprise as Joel suddenly wrapped his mouth around him. The heat surprised him and he had to reach out to hold the wall to keep him on his feet. The hand on Joel’s neck took on a life of its own forcing his head back and forth as his balls tightened. He was close and Joel’s hummed from his chest taking his entire length with his hands gripping Adam’s thigh tightly. He forced his eyes open to see Joel’s working his own dick furiously humming and thrusting his head in time to his movements.   
It all suddenly became too much and as Joel swirled his tongue around Adam’s leaking head he came. Lights exploded behind his eyelids and he pushed Joel’s head away as the sensation overwhelmed him. His knees gave way and he slid down the wall until he was leant up against the side unit next to Joel who was still furiously pumping away at his own dick watching Adam with a intense focused gaze that in any other moment would have brought Adam’s dick to attention in seconds. He reached out and bodily dragged Joel’s thighs up and over him until the older man was straddling his still naked hips, his fingers lifted Joel to kneel above him so he could yank his jogging trouser down his thighs one hand reaching around to grab his twitching arse.   
Joel’s hip moved back to force more contact and Adam reached down to rub a finger against Joel’s asshole watching his eyes slid shut and his hands sped up. Adam then reached forward with his other hand to close over Joel’s fingers increasing the pressure and the speed until Joel was panting and flexing his hips his eyes screwed tight shut his mouth opening and closing over Adam’s name like a prayer.   
“Cum for me.”   
His voice was low and scratchy to betray the force of his own orgasm and Joel let out a loud moan. He came moments later his cum sending hot streaks over Adam’s naked chest. Joel sat back his arse resting on Adam’s thighs as he caught his breath. Their hands had come together in a double grip and with their fingers clasped they both sat in silence until Joel’s cum had cooled and his breathing had slowed. It was only then that he reached down to nudge Adam’s lips open for a long but soft kiss.   
“Asshole.”


End file.
